Foreign relations of Vanivere
The foreign relations of Vanivere are the Vaniveran Empire's relations with other governments of Gaea, as well as of Nova Terre. Vanivere's most important relationship is with the member nations of its alliance, the League of Gaea. However, it also maintains diplomatic ties with other nations. History Embassies in Châtillon There are currently two embassies established within Vanivere. Vanivere also has diplomatic relations with these nations, holding an embassy within those national boundaries as well. All embassies are located in the newly planned Ambassadeurs Trimestre within the city of Châtillon. European Embassy - Chatillon.png|1500 Avenue d'Ivry, Embassy of Europe Disparu Embassy - Paris.png|1501 Avenue d'Ivry, Embassy of Disparu Displaced Calvinist Embassy - Paris.png|1502 Avenue d'Ivry, Embassy of Displaced Calvinists 1503 Avenue d'Ivry.png|1503 Avenue d'Ivry, Embassy of J Andres 1504 Avenue d'Ivry.png|1504 Avenue d'Ivry, Embassy of Prussia Diplomatic missions Disparu * Short Form: Disparu * Long Form: Federation of Disparu * Disparuean Ambassador to Vanivere: Demi Goudreau * Vaniveran Ambassador to Disparu: Edvard de Monpezat * Location of Disparuean Embassy in Vanivere: 1501 Avenue d'Ivry, Châtillon * Location of Vaniveran Embassy in Disparu: 8 Anrise Drive, Jubilife Foreign relations between Vanivere and Disparu officially began on November 17, 2809, when both nations exchanged embassies via DEEP. Receiving the first of the renovated structures in the new Ambassadeurs Trimeste, the Embassy of Disparu to Vanivere is the first to be established with Nova Terre. The Disparuean Ambassador to Vanivere is Demi Goudreau. The Vaniveran Embassy to Disparu is one of unique design, as it is the only embassy not built in a modern style of architecture. Originally, a Vaniveran Ambassadorial Guard was intended to be send to protect the Vaniveran Embassy and the Ambassador, but these plans were later scrapped by the Vaniveran Government and Ambassador de Monpezat. The Vaniveran Ambassador to Disparu is Edvard de Monpezat. Displaced Calvinists * Short Form: Displaced Calvinists * Long Form: Royal Republic of Displaced Calvinists * Displaced Calvinist Ambassador to Vanivere: Cdre. Pierre-Gaspar de Citron * Vaniveran Ambassador to Displaced Calvinists: Charlot Drupeau * Location of Displaced Calvinist Embassy in Vanivere: 1502 Avenue d'Ivry, Châtillon * Location of Vaniveran Embassy in Displaced Calvinists: 9 Sheldomar Boulevard, New Batavia Colony Foreign relations between Vanivere and the Royal Republic of Displaced Calvinists officially began in November 18, 2809, when both nations exchanged embassies. But prior to this, Vanivere and Displaced Calvinists had recognized each other's sovereignty although formal relations were never fully established. On account of the close relations between Vanivere and the Royal Republic, the Displaced Calvinist Government has allowed the Vaniveran Empire to establish consulate-generals in the cities of Port Saint-Paul, Nouvelle Rochelle, and Coligny. Europe }} * Short Form: Europe * Long Form: European Federation * European Ambassador to Vanivere: Frederick Merkel * Vaniveran Ambassador to Europe: Olivier du Rhône * Location of European Embassy in Vanivere: 1500 Avenue d'Ivry, Châtillon * Location of Vaniveran Embassy in Europe: 35, Rue du Faubourg St Honoré, Relations between Europe and Vanivere date back to Vanivere's original settlement by European colonists in 2218. For almost two centuries, the Federation ruled over Vanivere and guided the colony into prosperity. But when the European Federal Government was overthrown in 2367, the Vaniveran War for Independence would follow soon after. After twelve years of ongoing war, Europe surrenderred to the United States and Vanivere. Vanivere thus obtained its independence and became the first sovereign state on Gaea. Due to the Treaty of Monaco, the Federal Government of Europe was restored and relations between Europe and Vanivere were soon repaired. Today, the two nations continue to hold warm ties with each other. J Andres * Short Form: J Andres * Long Form: Maritime Republic of J Andres * J Andrean Ambassador to Vanivere: TBA * Vaniveran Ambassador to J Andres: TBA * Location of J Andres Embassy in Vanivere: 1503 Avenue d'Ivry, * Location of Vaniveran Embassy in J Andres: 1 Bethesda Way, Endor Cuidad On November 23, 2809, diplomatic relations between the Maritime Republic of J Andres and the Vaniveran Empire were officially begun. Through the SPEED diplomatic association of J Andres, Vanivere applied for an embassy within the Maritime Republic in mid-November of 2809. Prior to the establishment of formal diplomatic relations, J Andres and Vanivere had already been allied with each other due to their membership in the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. Receiving one of the new structures along Avenue d'Ivry within the new Ambassadeurs Trimestre of Châtillon, the Embassy of J Andres to Vanivere has been fully welcomed to the Vaniveran Empire. At the same time, Vanivere has received an embassy on Bethesda Way in Endor Cuidad. Prussia * Short Form: Prussia * Long Form: Imperial German Dominion of Prussia * Prussian Ambassador to Vanivere: Hans Zehender * Vaniveran Ambassador to Prussia: Dame Vanessa Taylor * Location of Prussian Embassy in Vanivere: 1504 Avenue d'Ivry, Châtillon * Location of Vaniveran Embassy in Prussia: 177 Tenarran Boulevard, Quarthe Diplomatic relations between the Prussian Empire and the Vaniveran Empire were formally established on December 6, 2809. Contacting the Prussian Government regarding formal ties between the two nations, the Vaniveran Government's request was answered by Alfred von Schliefen himself. Accepting Vanivere's request, the Prussian Chief of General Staff permitted the establishment of an embassy within the Prussian capital of Quarthe. After learning of Prussia's acceptance of the proposal for foreign relations, Emperor Alexandre II personally thanked the Prussian Emperor and Chief of General Staff. The Emperor, with the approval of Parliament, presented the Prussian Government with the use of 1504 Avenue d'Ivry as the Prussian Embassy to Châtillon. Category:Vanivere